Brightest Day Blackest Night Fanfiction Challenge
by yugioh5d
Summary: Unknowed to her friends and family. Alex is not just  spy but is also secretly a member of the Green Lantern Crops. Now after years of hiding her secret . Alex must now protect her friends and family from the threat of Sinestro and save the earth for good


I don't own Totally Spies or Green Lantern. All characters and their likeness belong to their respective owners and I don't own nether them or make money off this story challenge . The only thing I own is the story idea and this story challenge thanks.

Somewhere deep within the Mikey Way Galaxy on the Green Lantern Corps home planet Oa. Three of the immortal leaders of the Green Lantern Corps the Guardians were in the main chamber of the Green Lantern headquarters with serious looks on their faces as they stared at a female Green Lantern who had dark tan skin with short black hair and dress in the stranded Green Lantern uniform that seem to hug every curve of her body. At first glance the woman standing in front of the Guardians appeared to be a normal looking teenage girl about 17 to 18 years old . But they would be very mistaken as the way the young woman stood and look at the three immortal beings with her serious looking golden brown eyes behind her mask was a person who had seen and live through countless battles and conflicts that had harden her into one of the best members of the corps the Guardians had ever seen before their eyes.

"Green Lantern Alex of space sector 2614. Do you know why we have called you away from your planet and your patrol of your sector for?" ask one of the Guardians looking at the young woman in front of them

"No I don't know sir. All I know is that you wouldn't have summoned me here and away from normal patrols unless it was something very serious and of the most urgent matter." replied Alex in a serious voice

"Ah you are indeed have become must wiser since the time you were chosen to bear your power ring since the age of 12. You are correct we wouldn't have summon you here today unless it was a emergency. We are afraid to tell you this but late last night there was escape attempt in the holding cells and a number of the prisoners mange to get out of their cells . We mange to capture almost all of the prisoners and put them back in their cells except for one." said the second Guardian

"Which one of the prisoners did the guards fail to recapture?" ask Alex afraid of the answer to her question

"The prisoner who escape was the former member of the corps and your former mentor Sinestro." replied the third Guardian

"You mean to tell me that traitor Sinestro somehow mange to escape from his holding cell and evade capture from the guards. How is that even possible with him being put in the most secure part of the prison?" demanded Alex with a shaky voice

"That we are afraid we have no answer for. But knowing how crafty and evil the traitor is. We wouldn't put it pass him to figure out someway to escape from his holding cell and evade recapture. Unfortunately we have so far been unable to locate Sinestro's hiding place even with the rest of the Green Lantern's searching for him." replied the first Guardians

"So that's why you three summon me here. You figure that I will be able to locate Sinestro's hiding place since after all he was the one to train me to become a Green Lantern in the first place and I was the one who ended up defeating him and bringing him in after his betrayal to the corps." said Alex clutching her fist in anger

"That would be correct. We figure sooner or later Sinestro will come after you seeking revenge for ruining his plans in the past. But until we can figure out what that plan is and where he is hiding. The best thing you can do right now is to go back to earth and lead your normal life and be on your guard at all times as knowing Sinestro he will try to capture your friends and family in order to defeat you in battle." said the second Guardian looking at Alex

"I will like to see that traitor try and do that. Because if he even tries and do something like that I will teach him a lesson he will never forget. As he will learn that he mess with wrong Green Lantern before he ends up back in prison this time for good. That is a promise I make to all of you." said Alex with voice dripping with venom and hate as her power ring glowed a emerald green color.

That's it for the preview chapter of my Totally Spies Green Lantern fanfiction challenge. The reason I decided to put up this story challenge was because I figured this would be a fun challenge for someone to write down as a story where Alex not only is a W.O.O.H.P. spy but secretly has been a member of the Green Lantern Corps since she was 12 years old since out of the three spies Alex is the one most into comic books. All ask for people who want to do this challenge is keep the basic idea of the story intact other then that you are free to write this challenge down as a story whatever you wish just send me a message to tell me when you plan on going with this story idea and when you will post it up. Thank you and good luck to all of you with writing your stories from this challenge.


End file.
